


Just As Good

by gansey_is_our_king



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cabeswater is back!, Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Do I even know how to write fluff?, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Short & Sweet, Spoilers for the Opal Short Story!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gansey_is_our_king/pseuds/gansey_is_our_king
Summary: Ronan dreams up a new Cabeswater.  Adam is there.This little ficlet takes place just after the Opal short story, so beware of major spoilers.





	Just As Good

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for about a month now, pretty much ever since I read the Opal short story. I was going to make it longer at first, but I think like it the way it is. If you haven't read the Opal short story then beware: there are all the spoilers, and this fic deals directly with content from Maggie's story.

The day after Ronan started dreaming again, the day before Adam had to leave for college, they stayed at the Barns with the BMW and the now-slightly-less-shitty shit box parked outside, both cars resting on all four wheels.  All the windows were open, a cool summer breeze trickling inside the farm house. 

Ronan dreamed, and Opal stood watch by the bedroom door, just like she had often stood watch for him when she was still called the Orphan Girl, before he took her out of his head.  Adam lay curled up beside Ronan, their knees and shoulders just a few inches apart, watching the flick of his eyes beneath papery lids, the infinitesimal twitch of his hands as he worked in the dream, forming rough tree trunks and silky leaves and whispering streams.  Then Adam felt something uncurl inside his chest, felt a shiver and a second pulse start up beside his own, quick and steady and real, real, real. 

Cabeswater, living again, familiar and new at the same time.

Cabeswater, back from the dead, just like Gansey all those months ago.

Adam reached over to grab Ronan’s hand before he had even opened his eyes, holding it tightly, probably a little too tightly, until he felt the squeeze of gentle fingers in his, and Ronan shifted on the bed to look at him.  Bright blue eyes fixed on his, framed by dark lashes, and a warm exhale touched his cheek.

Adam felt a lump start in his throat.

“I can feel it,” he said, whispered, breathed.

Ronan muttered, “I know,” and right then Adam knew he had dreamed it that way on purpose.  Something that felt like sadness and happiness all at once flooded through him, something like the dream rain Opal had found in the long barn, something like the first time Ronan had kissed him after the demon was destroyed, and his mother was dead, and Gansey had come back to life again.

The old Adam Parrish would have been angry—but the old Adam Parrish had wanted to leave Henrietta unbound and free.

The new Adam Parrish had already promised to come back. 

He wanted nothing more than to be tied to Ronan, and Cabeswater, and the last terrible, wonderful, magical year he had lived.

Ronan leaned over and kissed him on the mouth, and then more forcefully down the curve of his throat, teeth scraping lightly, a question.

“Opal...” Adam started uncertainly.

Ronan turned to look at her.  “Brat,” he said.  “Go and catch some fireflies or some shit.”

Opal gave them a knowing look.  “It’s the middle of the day,” she snapped. “There are no fireflies.”

“Then go and screw around outside,” Ronan said. “Just don’t go in the long barn.”

Opal went, her hooves clattering angrily on the stairs.

Once she was gone, Ronan rolled back towards Adam, and wrapped both arms securely around him, tangling their legs and their breaths together.  Adam laughed without thinking about it.  He could still feel that second pulse thrumming along next to his own, just as happy as he was by the intense and sudden attention from Ronan.

“When you come back for Christmas,” the other boy said softly.  “We can go there.”

“Cabeswater,” Adam said. 

It didn’t need to be a question.

Ronan kissed him again, mouth pliant and hungry. Adam knew that this was going to be one of those glorious afternoons where they crashed together again and again, desperate and clumsy, thinking about how much time they had left as their lips met, and separated.

He smiled, and felt the way Ronan smiled too, eyelashes brushing across his cheek.

“Ronan,” he said, and then again, “Ronan.”

“It’s okay,” Ronan promised, fingers curling in his shirt, pulling it up over his head.  “I’m okay, Parrish.  I’m not going anywhere.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos give me life :)  
> Find me on Tumblr @alliwannadoiswrite


End file.
